One-Shot: Day I Returned to New York City
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: Over a year ago, I wrote a one shot called Day I Left New York City about Riley's birth and Shawn leaving New York. This sequel was always in the back of my mind, but larger stories always got in the way. Well, here it is, at last! "Every time you see me, you find some excuse not to talk to me and then you leave." This story depicts on of those visits from the elusive Uncle Shawn.


**One-Shot: Day I Returned to New York City**

Corey Matthews glanced at his watch, then back at the sliding glass doors as he sat in his car, parked in the roundabout. Legs bouncing impatiently, he was not sure why he should be so nervous. When Shawn Hunter, his best friend, had called out of the blue for the first time in a few years and asked if he could visit for Christmas, the young teacher had jumped at the chance.

A security guard suddenly approached Corey's vehicle. "Go around again!"

Corey sighed and put the car in drive, beginning to make another loop. Three years since 9/11, and the new security policies still threw him. But thankfully, the loop was quick, and Corey was able to park right up by the curb.

And, suddenly - there he was! Coming out of the airport, duffel bag slung over his shoulder and a short muzzle of a beard around his face. At least he was alive, and better yet, looked healthy.

"Shawn!" Corey leapt out of the car, and the best friends embraced. "Get in; you must be freezing! Topanga's waiting on us for dinner!"

Shawn jumped into the shotgun seat, and Corey ran around to the driver's side. Pulling out was a challenge, but soon they were flying down the freeway into the late December night, leaving Newark Liberty International Airport far behind.

"I'm sorry I made you come out this far, Cor; I couldn't get a ticket into La Guardia," Shawn huffed tiredly.

Corey flashed him a grin. "Are you kidding? This is like a hop across the pond for us New Yorkers! Besides, the drive gave me some time to think."

Shawn smirked. "You got the Feeney blues?"

"What?"

"The teacher blues."

"Oh," Corey laughed. "You could say that. Grading final tests. Prepping lesson plans for the spring."

"How's Topanga?"

"She comes home every night after legal stuff and puts her feet on me like she's a cat or something."

There was a pause. "And the little one?"

"She's fine," Corey said quickly. He had sensed the pause, too. He knew Shawn felt guilty for leaving Riley, his goddaughter, right after she was born. But there was no way in hell Corey was going to act resentful for that. Shawn did what he had to do to grow. And he _had_ grown up in three years' time - he looked markedly different! And perhaps also a little more sure of himself.

"What about you? You still into photography?" Corey asked.

"I write for a site called Hit the Road - and take pics for it," Shawn explained. "It's a travel blog. They're booming now, thanks to the Internet."

"They must run you ragged," Corey mused. "I followed your flight online; you came from frickin' _Montana_?!"

"There's some good lodges up there. But freezing-ass cold!" Shawn shivered.

Corey laughed. "Relax, bro. We're almost home and Topanga will have something nice and hot on the table!"

* * *

A few hours later, the two men walked into Corey and Topanga's apartment on the Upper West Side.

"Honey, we're home!" Corey called.

Topanga turned from where she was bent over the stove. Her million dollar grin lit up her face. "Shawn!" she called, and ran to hug him.

Shawn laughed. "Hey, _Mrs. Corey_."

"Hello, _Mr. Corey_ ," Topanga threw right back. It was an old joke between them.

Looking beyond to the kitchen, Shawn beheld a little girl, coloring pictures at the kitchen table. His goddaughter.

"Riley, sweetie: Daddy's brought a guest for dinner."

Riley clambered down from her seat and scampered obediently over to her mother.

"This is your Uncle Shawn; Mommy and Daddy's best friend. Can you say hello?"

Riley hid behind her mother's skirt shyly. "Hi," she replied meekly.

Shawn knelt down so he was at the three-year-old's level, beaming. "Hey to you, too. You been drawing?"

Riley held out her picture - Shawn could discern clowns and circus tents on the paper.

"You draw very nice pictures, Riley. I take pictures, but with a camera. You know about cameras?" Shawn engaged her quietly.

Riley nodded. Then, out of the blue: "There's a picture of you. In Mommy and Daddy's room. Daddy looks at it sometime."

Shawn blinked. Although the revelation was without preamble, it did not surprise him in the least. He knew his best friend must have missed him, and it made him feel all the more guilty for running away.

And then, even more random: "If you're my uncle, why don't you come up with Grandma and Grandpa and Uncle Eric for Turkey Day? Aren't you Daddy's brother?"

Tickled, Shawn was about to answer, but then -

"Dinner, everybody!" Topanga called from where she had retreated to the stove.

* * *

The dinner was one of the best Shawn had eaten in a while. Most of the time, airplane fare and diner countertop meals supplemented his diet while he was traveling - neither confectionary concotion being the most nutritious thing in the world.

Laying down her fork, Riley yawned hugely, without even covering her face.

"Bedtime, little lady," Corey ordered gently with a loving smile.

"Goodnight kisses... first," Riley spoke through another yawn. She slipped off her bench and toddled over to Topanga.

"Good night, Mommy," she kissed Topanga's cheek.

"Night, baby."

Corey was next. "Good night, Daddy."

"Night, darling. Ready to go?" He moved to pick her up.

"Wait!" Before Shawn knew what was happening, Riley had climbed onto the bench and kissed his cheek too. "Night night, Unca Shawn."

Corey grinned bemusedly before scooping his daughter into his arms and carrying her up the stairs.

Shawn stared after them with an amused smile as Topanga began clearing the dishes. She finally sat across from him.

"Shawn, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away, old friend."

"Why did you leave?"

He was prepared to answer any question in the world... except that one. He took a sudden interest in the table. "You know why."

"That's not an answer, Shawn," and Topanga's voice was quiet.

"Are you looking for one?" and Shawn had to resist sounding too defensive. "I told you everything you needed to know in the letter."

"Maybe from your perspective, but that didn't stop Corey from worrying himself sick over you!" Topanga stressed, trying to make her childhood pal understand. She wasn't angry, no, just emphatic. "He had nightmares about you every night. For three weeks. Right after we brought Riley home from the hospital!"

Shawn was stunned. He had never intended to throw anyone into an emotional tailspin, least of all Corey. In fact, he had thought that by leaving, he would be sparing his friends of that.

Or had he really been sparing himself?

"Pangers," he sighed, employing the nickname he and the Matthews boys had used when they were younger. "I don't know how I can make you see it through my eyes, except to tell you. When Riley was born, my entire space in our little... unit... shifted. When people get married and have kids, their single friends tend to feel a little out of place."

"But that's why we made you Riley's guardian! So you could still _have_ a place!" Topanga grasped his hand.

"And what good would have that done, Topanga? If you and Corey had both dropped dead that very next day, what do you think would have happened? I would have been a scared-ass kid, with an innocent little baby to take care of! And even after three years, I'm still not where I want to be! I'm better than I was then - I'm getting there - but I'm not there yet! What kind of father would I have been to Riley, even now? I'm a poor as dirt blogger who barely makes enough money for the apartment I rent down in Virginia Beach! And I'm hardly ever there anyway! Dragging Riley back and forth across the country - is that the life you and Corey would have wanted to gamble on for your daughter if anything ever happened to you?"

Topanga pursed her lips, frowning as she thought for a long moment. At last, she shook her head vigorously, as if she was swatting away flies. "That's ridiculous. We would have accepted that whatever life you could give Riley, it was the best life that _you_ could give her!"

Shawn just chuckled. Good old Topanga. Always quick to see the best in everybody. "You're too good to me - someone who's had too many dances with the devil."

"That's what family's for," Topanga smiled gently, squeezing his hand. "We hold each other up." As she rose to check on the dishwasher, Shawn felt a pair of hands clap his shoulders.

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it," Corey replied. "And you need to know that what Topanga said goes for the both of us."

"And, if you ever need a place to crash, you are always welcome," Topanga smiled.

"In that case," Shawn grinned. "You cool with me sleeping on your couch through Christmas?"

"Christmas? Hell, stay through New Years! You've been gone for God-knows-how long! We've missed you." Corey insisted.

Shawn smiled. He had missed his family, too. And though he knew he would have to go away again soon, he figured that for now, being with them was enough. "Love you guys."

"Ditto that," Topanga jabbed. "Merry Christmas, Shawn."

"Merry Christmas, fellas."


End file.
